


Long way to happy

by Abby_da_Asgard



Series: Till the end of the line [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dramatic, M/M, Male Slash, Sentimental
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_da_Asgard/pseuds/Abby_da_Asgard
Summary: Questa ff è divisa in tre capitoli ed è la decima storia della raccolta su Steve e Bucky "Till the end of the line". Vi ricordate cos'è successo nella scorsa ff? Bucky e Steve si erano scontrati dopo che il Soldato aveva rivelato a Rogers della sua passata relazione con la Vedova Nera e così Bucky era scappato di notte dall'appartamento, lasciando Steve in preda all'angoscia. Ora Steve è alla disperata ricerca del suo Bucky, terrorizzato all'idea che l'Hydra possa di nuovo mettere le grinfie su di lui. Ma dov'è finito Bucky? E Steve riuscirà a trovarlo e a riconciliarsi con lui? Lo scoprirete se avrete voglia di leggere questa mia ff!





	1. Parte prima

**Long way to happy(prima parte)**

_I’ll keep on running down this road_

_But I’ve got a bad, bad feeling_

_It’s gonna take a long time to love_

_It’s gonna take a lot to hold on_

_It’s gonna be a long way to happy_

_Left in the pieces that you broke me into_

_Torn apart but now I’ve got to_

_Keep on rolling like a stone_

_‘cause it’s gonna be a long long way to happy._

_(“Long way to happy” – Pink)_

Bucky non si era dato alla macchia dopo essersi allontanato di nascosto dall’appartamento che condivideva con Steve nell’edificio di proprietà di Tony Stark. Non era certo sua intenzione fuggire chissà dove e cadere di nuovo nelle mani dell’Hydra.

Era rimasto ferito dalla reazione di Steve alla rivelazione del suo vecchio legame con Natasha Romanoff, si era sentito giudicato dalla persona a cui teneva di più al mondo e, soprattutto, aveva compreso qualcosa che lo aveva lacerato nel profondo. Steve, probabilmente, non se ne era nemmeno reso conto, ma il grande turbamento che aveva mostrato nel venire a sapere di quella relazione ormai morta e sepolta aveva chiarito a Bucky che cosa provasse per lui in realtà.

Certo, Steve lo amava ed era anche comprensibile che potesse essere geloso; magari temeva che lui non gli avesse detto tutta la verità e che, in fondo al cuore, provasse ancora qualcosa per la ragazza. Ma non era quello il vero problema.

Steve non aveva accettato qualcosa che Bucky aveva fatto negli anni in cui era il Soldato d’Inverno.

Steve tendeva a dimenticare che lui non era, e non sarebbe mai più potuto essere, il Bucky di Brooklyn, il ragazzo gentile e scanzonato che lo proteggeva e che era sempre al suo fianco.

Steve, in fondo al cuore, non voleva accettare il Soldato d’Inverno.

Steve voleva illudersi che entrambi fossero stati inghiottiti da una bolla spazio-temporale che li aveva trasportati dal 1944 al 2014, lasciandoli però esattamente com’erano allora.

Invece non era così e nessuno meglio di Bucky poteva saperlo.

Bucky doveva fare i conti tutti i giorni con ciò che era stato e che aveva fatto, con i ricordi atroci che lo straziavano, con i rimorsi e i sensi di colpa. In lui c’era molto del vecchio Bucky Barnes, certo, ma gli anni terribili trascorsi come Soldato d’Inverno lo avevano, com’era naturale, portato a crescere e ad evolversi in modo molto diverso da come sarebbe stato senza quell’esperienza devastante. James Buchanan Barnes era un giovane che aveva conosciuto la solitudine più spaventosa, le torture più strazianti e le violenze più abiette che si possano immaginare; era riuscito a ribellarsi a tutto questo e a rinascere dalle proprie ceneri, ma il passato restava impresso in lui e non si poteva cancellare, non più di quanto si potesse nascondere il suo arto di vibranio o le cicatrici sul suo corpo.

La sua storia con Natasha era stata appunto frutto di quelle tremende esperienze, in lei aveva ricercato un appiglio per non perdere completamente la ragione, un po’di calore e umanità in una realtà fatta solo di orrore e violenza.

Il Barnes attuale era una persona nuova, non il naturale proseguimento del Bucky degli anni Quaranta.

Era questo che Steve non pareva né capire né accettare.

Ed era questo il motivo per cui Bucky se n’era andato.

Aveva camminato per tutto il resto della notte per giungere a Brooklyn, ricercando i quartieri nei quali aveva vissuto la sua infanzia e adolescenza felici accanto a Steve. Non sapeva ancora cosa avrebbe fatto, dove avrebbe dormito, come sarebbe sopravvissuto… sapeva soltanto che aveva bisogno di tornare nei luoghi che avevano visto il Bucky spensierato e allegro. Desiderava vivere di nuovo da quelle parti e imparare a conoscere il giovane uomo che era diventato, senza nessuno che lo giudicasse o lo confrontasse con quello che era prima.

Erano le sette di mattina quando Bucky si trovò a passare davanti a un piccolo negozio di frutta e verdura. Il proprietario era un uomo corpulento di mezza età e stava faticosamente riordinando le cassette di frutti e ortaggi che il fornitore gli aveva portato poco prima. Lo sforzo era evidentemente eccessivo per l’uomo, che continuava a sbuffare e ad asciugarsi il sudore con un grosso fazzoletto; alla fine, desolato, si lasciò cadere su un mucchio di cassette di legno vuote.

“Ha bisogno di una mano?” chiese Bucky, avvicinandosi a lui.

“Magari” ansimò l’uomo, senza nemmeno alzare il capo. “Stamattina Sam, il fornitore, aveva fretta e non mi ha aiutato a sistemare le cassette… ma io da solo non ce la faccio!”

“Ci penso io, lei resti pure seduto e si limiti a spiegarmi dove devo mettere le cassette” fece sbrigativo il giovane.

Il fruttivendolo non si fece pregare, lieto di poter usufruire di un aiuto giunto così insperato. In pochi minuti le cassette furono tutte disposte per la vendita e l’uomo rimase a fissare Bucky con un certo stupore: la forza del giovane, la sua velocità nello sbrigare un lavoro tanto pesante e, soprattutto, il suo arto meccanico, non erano cosa che si vedesse tutti i giorni.

“Ho perso il braccio in guerra, il furgone che guidavo è saltato su una mina” si affrettò a spiegare Barnes per evitare domande inopportune.

L’uomo annuì con aria comprensiva.

“Eri in Iraq?”

“Sì” rispose il Soldato d’Inverno, senza neanche scostarsi troppo dalla verità. In Iraq ci era stato, in effetti, anche se… in missione per l’Hydra.

“Anche mio figlio è stato laggiù” disse con orgoglio. “E’ in marina, il mio Ryan. Io e mia moglie Maggie abbiamo vissuto anni d’inferno quando lui era in missione in quei posti, ma, per fortuna, è tornato sano e salvo. Ora lavora a Washington. Mi dispiace per quello che è accaduto a te, chissà che strazio…e il dolore dei tuoi genitori…”

“I miei sono morti anni fa e per il braccio… beh, tutto sommato funziona bene anche così e, comunque, non sono mancino” minimizzò Bucky, cercando di sviare l’attenzione del negoziante su qualsiasi cosa che non riguardasse il braccio di vibranio.

L’uomo sembrava non trovare il modo di esprimere quello che aveva in mente. Alla fine, prese un lungo respiro e si rivolse nuovamente a Barnes.

“Senti, ragazzo, sono stato in guerra anch’io, la sporca guerra del Vietnam per la precisione” buttò fuori, “e so cosa vuol dire tornare da reduce, solo, con gli incubi delle cose terribili che hai visto e che hai dovuto fare, senza un lavoro né un posto dove andare. All’epoca sarei stato contento se qualcuno mi avesse dato una mano…”

Bucky lo fissava senza capire bene dove volesse arrivare.

“Non offenderti, ragazzo, ma tu… ecco, non sembri proprio messo bene, per dirla semplice. Ce l’hai un lavoro e un posto dove stare?”

“A dire il vero… no” ammise Bucky. “Sono venuto da queste parti perché era qui che abitavo prima.”

“Beh, come vedi io sono vecchio per portare avanti il negozio da solo. Avevo un ragazzo che mi aiutava, ma si è licenziato un paio di settimane fa perché… insomma, perché lo pagavo poco” disse l’uomo. “E non aveva torto, ma io non faccio grandi affari e non posso permettermi un aiuto fisso, anche se ne avrei bisogno.”

“Mi sta offrendo un lavoro?” chiese Bucky.

“Solo se ti va… te l’ho detto, non posso assicurarti una paga sostanziosa, però, se non hai un posto dove stare, potresti vivere con me e la mia Maggie e aiutarci in negozio in cambio di vitto, alloggio e… qualcosa di più quando le cose vanno meglio. Noi abitiamo nell’appartamento sopra la bottega e abbiamo una stanza in più, quella di Ryan. Insomma, sempre se va bene a te.”

Il Soldato d’Inverno era incredulo.

“La ringrazio, per me sarebbe l’ideale ma… lei è sempre così ospitale con gli sconosciuti?”

“Non sei uno sconosciuto, sei un soldato come mio figlio, come me prima di lui e come mio padre prima di me… lui ha partecipato al D-Day” replicò commosso il negoziante. “Conoscerai anche lui se vieni da noi, ormai ha novantadue anni ma è più in gamba di me, pensa che non vuole assolutamente venire a vivere con me e Maggie ed è rimasto nel suo appartamento, vicino al nostro, perché _vuole la sua libertà_ , dice.”

Bucky rimase colpito da questa notizia… paradossalmente, lui era un quasi coetaneo del padre dell’uomo, chissà, magari si erano anche incontrati in tempo di guerra!

“E comunque, io mi chiamo Tom Riggins” concluse, tendendo la mano al giovane.

“Io sono James Barnes” rispose Bucky, stringendo la mano che gli veniva offerta. Nonostante la prudenza che sfiorava la paranoia, in quel caso sentiva di poter usare il suo vero nome; del resto, nessuno conosceva il nome del Soldato d’Inverno e l’eroe di guerra celebrato allo Smithsonian era conosciuto da tutti come Bucky Barnes.

“Molto bene, adesso non siamo più estranei” esclamò soddisfatto Riggins. “Ora, che ne dici di aprire il negozio, James?”

Bucky annuì e abbozzò un mezzo sorriso. In uno strano modo, si sentiva come se fosse ritornato _a casa_ , nella sua Brooklyn e nel suo mondo.

 

Intanto, a Manhattan, Steve era in preda all’angoscia e si trovava da ore nell’appartamento di Tony Stark, insistendo instancabilmente affinché lui usasse qualsiasi mezzo a disposizione per ritrovare Bucky.

“Capitano, non stiamo parlando di un bambino di tre anni che si è perso in spiaggia” protestò Stark, esasperato. “Da quello che mi hai raccontato, Barnes si è allontanato volontariamente. Ti ricordo che è stato il Soldato d’Inverno per settant’anni, per cui immagino sappia benissimo come cavarsela da solo!”

“Lo so benissimo, ma voglio ritrovarlo ugualmente” ribatté Rogers. “L’ho cercato per mesi, quando l’ho ritrovato ho creduto che sarebbe andato tutto bene e ora… ora se n’è andato di nuovo e non so dove sia. Io _devo_ trovarlo, voglio chiedergli scusa e voglio che… che resti con me.”

“Se avesse un cellulare, potrei localizzarlo con il GPS, ma mi dicevi che non l’ha voluto” fece Stark, con l’aria di chi non sa da che parte rifarsi.

“No, temeva che potesse essere intercettato da quelli dell’Hydra. E… se lo trovassero loro?”

“Barnes avrà i suoi modi per non farsi trovare, di questo sono più che certo” lo rassicurò Tony.

“E tu non hai i tuoi modi per trovarlo, anche se lui non vuol farsi trovare?” ripeté ostinato Steve.

“Ce l’ho” ammise l’uomo, “ma forse farei più in fretta se tu non fossi qui ad alitarmi sul collo. Mi metti ansia! Perché non te ne torni nel tuo appartamento? Non appena avrò localizzato Barnes ti chiamerò.”

Con un sospiro rassegnato, il Capitano annuì.

“Come preferisci. Mi fido di te” rispose.

Pochi minuti più tardi, solo nel suo appartamento, Steve guardava fuori dalla finestra sentendo un vuoto immenso e indescrivibile nel cuore.

Era in pena per Bucky, sì, ma non era quello ad angosciarlo tanto; in fondo sapeva che Tony aveva ragione e che il suo amico era perfettamente in grado di cavarsela.

Il problema era che Bucky gli mancava.

Era pentito della reazione avuta la notte precedente, sapeva di averlo ferito e voleva solo riaverlo accanto a sé.

_Anche quando non avevo niente, avevo Bucky… e ora che non ho Bucky, è come se non avessi più niente, neanche una ragione per andare avanti._

Perché era finita così? Sembrava che tutto andasse bene, si erano ritrovati, Bucky aveva iniziato a ricordare sempre di più, avevano fatto l’amore e adesso…

Steve trasalì.

_Ma certo! So dov’è Bucky! C’è un solo posto dove può essere andato…_

_A Brooklyn, nel quartiere dove abitavamo da ragazzi!_

Sì, Steve ne era sicuro, Bucky non poteva che essere andato là.

Afferrata in fretta la giacca di pelle, il Capitano uscì dal suo appartamento, diretto verso il garage dove teneva la moto.

Doveva recarsi immediatamente a Brooklyn, avrebbe chiamato Stark col cellulare per avvertirlo mentre era per strada, non voleva perdere nemmeno un minuto.

Aveva troppo bisogno di ritrovare il suo Bucky e stringerlo tra le braccia.

**Fine prima parte**


	2. Parte seconda

**Long way to happy (seconda parte)**

Steve Rogers arrivò nel suo vecchio quartiere di Brooklyn verso mezzogiorno, ma subito si rese conto che non sarebbe stato affatto facile rintracciare Bucky, a meno che non gli fosse capitato un grosso colpo di fortuna. Di certo non poteva mettersi a fermare la gente per strada e chiedere se qualcuno avesse incontrato un ragazzo dai capelli scuri… e di certo Bucky non avrebbe mostrato il suo attributo più caratteristico, ossia l’arto di vibranio!

Con sgomento, Steve ricordò in quel momento che non possedeva nemmeno una foto di Bucky da far vedere in giro. Non gli era mai venuto in mente di fotografarlo col cellulare, anche se sapeva che era una moda molto diffusa nel presente in cui si trovava a vivere; adesso, però, se ne pentiva.

Aveva una foto di Bucky, sì, ma era la foto che aveva trovato nel suo fascicolo riservato e che lo ritraeva come sergente Barnes, risalente al 1943… non poteva mostrare in giro proprio quella!

Mentre decideva il da farsi, pensò di andare a tentare la fortuna nella sua vecchia casa di Brooklyn, proprio dove Bucky aveva iniziato a ritrovare i suoi ricordi: chissà che il giovane non si fosse recato là, in memoria dei vecchi tempi felici?

In pochi minuti giunse alla vecchia casa abbandonata e parcheggiò la moto dove l’aveva sistemata quando era andato lì con Bucky… quando? Sembravano passati mesi, ma in realtà era stato poco più di due settimane prima. A quel ricordo, Steve sentì il cuore stringersi in una morsa di dolore: era stato così bello ed emozionante quel giorno con Bucky, il primo in cui aveva sentito veramente che il suo amico, il giovane che amava, era vicinissimo a lui; aveva cominciato a ricordare, a mostrarsi più disinvolto, più simile al ragazzo che era stato e poi…

_Possibile che fosse tutta una mia illusione? Adesso Bucky è fuggito di nuovo e io non so dove sia…_

Entrare in quel cortile fu straziante per Rogers. Da un lato gli si affollarono alla mente tutti i ricordi lontanissimi della sua infanzia e adolescenza felici assieme a Bucky, dall’altro rivisse l’esperienza di due settimane prima e che si era conclusa tanto felicemente da fargli pensare che il peggio fosse ormai alle loro spalle. Quel cortile, quella scalinata, erano ricolmi di memorie insieme dolcissime e laceranti… ogni passo, ogni angolo gli rammentava Bucky.

Steve esplorò dappertutto, sperando contro ogni speranza che il suo Bucky avesse deciso di nascondersi lì, cercando nelle stanze vuote di appartamenti abbandonati ormai da decenni, osservando attentamente ogni eventuale traccia che il Soldato d’Inverno poteva aver lasciato…

Erano ormai le due passate quando il Capitano dovette arrendersi: Bucky non era mai stato là.

La delusione e lo strazio furono così atroci da piegare per la prima volta l’incrollabile ottimismo del giovane. Steve si piegò in due, soffocando un singhiozzo disperato, si lasciò cadere in ginocchio tra la polvere e la sporcizia del vecchio cortile e pianse tutte le sue lacrime.

_Bucky…Bucky, perché mi hai lasciato solo un’altra volta? Dove sei? Io non resisto più senza di te!_

Non avrebbe saputo dire per quanto tempo fosse rimasto a piangere silenziosamente nel luogo che l’aveva visto crescere felice. Fu il suono improvviso del cellulare a scuoterlo dalla sua disperazione.

“Capitano, sono Tony Stark. Allora, l’hai trovato?”

“Purtroppo no” mormorò Rogers con voce rotta.

“Me l’aspettavo, sei partito come una furia e non mi hai neanche dato il tempo di spiegarti come si cerca una persona scomparsa” replicò l’uomo. “Scommetto che non hai con te neanche una foto di Barnes!”

“Non ho nessuna foto recente di lui in ogni caso” rispose Steve, abbattuto.

“Ma io posso aiutarti anche in questo… se solo me ne avessi lasciato il tempo te l’avrei detto prima! Ho preso una sua vecchia foto dall’archivio dello Smithsonian e l’ho salvata sul PC, ci ho lavorato un po’ per farla sembrare più _attuale_ e mi pare che sia venuta abbastanza bene. Beh, diciamo che potrebbe sembrare quella di un soldato in missione in Iraq. Te la invio sul cellulare, d’accordo?”

Steve sentì che il suo cuore si riapriva a un piccolo bagliore di speranza a quelle parole.

“Grazie, Tony, ti sono davvero grato” disse, commosso.

Pochi secondi dopo, sul suo cellulare appariva una delle foto di Bucky che anche lui aveva visto allo Smithsonian, un Bucky sorridente e spensierato com’era solito i quei giorni lontani. Stark era riuscito a trasformare la foto d’epoca in un’immagine a colori che poteva benissimo raffigurare un giovane soldato dei giorni nostri.

L’ora di pranzo era passata da un pezzo. Rogers non aveva fame, ma pensò che si sarebbe potuto fermare a un bar per un sandwich e un caffè e ne avrebbe approfittato per chiedere al proprietario e alle cameriere se avessero visto il ragazzo della foto.

Certo, così avrebbe funzionato!

Rasserenato e di nuovo ottimista, Steve si spazzolò i jeans dalla polvere e uscì dal cortile per riprendere la moto. Avrebbe perlustrato tutto il quartiere e mostrato a chi incontrava quella foto di Bucky; era convintissimo che non potesse essere andato da nessun’altra parte e, con l’aiuto dell’immagine, questa volta sarebbe riuscito a ritrovarlo.

 

Tom Riggins chiuse il negozio di frutta e verdura alle sei del pomeriggio. L’aiuto insperato del giovane James era stato davvero prezioso e gli faceva piacere poterlo ospitare a casa sua. L’appartamento dei coniugi Riggins era proprio sopra il negozio e in pochi minuti i due furono in casa. Maggie Riggins stava preparando la cena e aveva già sistemato la stanza in cui avrebbe dormito Bucky.

“Sono proprio contenta che Tom abbia trovato un nuovo aiutante, ero così preoccupata per lui, lavora troppo, io glielo dico sempre. E poi sono felice che qualcuno occupi di nuovo la stanza di Ryan” disse la donna, senza smettere un secondo di parlare e senza far caso al fatto che il giovane non aveva aperto bocca. Lo condusse nella camera che avrebbe occupato e gliela mostrò, piena di entusiasmo. “Ecco, tu puoi sistemarti qui e fai come se fossi a casa tua. Il bagno è in fondo al corridoio, così puoi rinfrescarti e cambiarti prima di cena. Noi mangiamo alle sette e ci sarà anche il padre di Tom, così lo conoscerai. Spero che ti troverai bene con noi. Allora, James, ci vediamo a tavola!”

Soddisfatta, la donna lasciò Bucky sulla soglia della stanza e si recò in cucina per finire di preparare la cena.

Travolto da tanta disponibilità, il Soldato d’Inverno restò per un attimo attonito a guardarsi intorno, poi entrò nella stanza per sistemare le sue poche cose prima di rinfrescarsi e mettersi una maglietta pulita per presentarsi a tavola.

La camera di Ryan Riggins era rimasta quella di quando era un ragazzo di scuola superiore: alle pareti c’erano poster di gruppi musicali che Bucky non aveva mai sentito nominare, scaffali con libri di avventure e romanzi di Stephen King, un pallone da football in un angolo e un altro poster, questa volta dei New York Giants. Su una mensola c’erano diverse fotografie che ritraevano Ryan nelle varie fasi della sua vita: a pochi mesi, a tre o quattro anni su una piccola bicicletta, al mare con i genitori, ragazzino con un gruppo di amici e così via fino ad arrivare a un fiero Ryan con l’uniforme della Marina.

Dopo questa breve ispezione della stanza, Bucky andò in bagno per lavarsi e sistemarsi i capelli in un codino basso, poi tornò in camera a prendere una maglietta pulita. Se l’era appena infilata quando lo sguardo gli cadde su un altro poster, appeso alla parete più lontana, che non aveva notato prima. Ciò che vide lo lasciò interdetto: il poster raffigurava nientemeno che Captain America!

Scuotendo il capo, il giovane si lasciò cadere seduto sul letto con una risatina, colpito dall’ironia della situazione.

“Non è possibile” mormorò, “Steve, non vuoi proprio lasciarmi in pace!”

Quella sera, a cena, tuttavia, Bucky capì che le cose erano ben più preoccupanti di un semplice poster nella stanza di un ragazzo… la famiglia Riggins al completo, infatti, sembrava essere una grande fan del supereroe!

“Captain America, certo!” rise Tom Riggins, quando Bucky ebbe accennato al poster che aveva visto nella stanza di Ryan. “La nostra famiglia è molto legata alla figura di quel supereroe, per più di un motivo.”

Bucky non era certo di voler sapere quali motivi…

“Lo conoscete… personalmente?” chiese, cominciando a pensare di essere finito nella famiglia meno adatta.

“Magari! Sarei stato felicissimo di conoscerlo quando anch’io combattevo durante la Seconda Guerra Mondiale” intervenne il vecchio Joe Riggins. “Era l’eroe di tutti noi, le sue imprese ci davano la forza e il coraggio di resistere… purtroppo, a quei tempi non ebbi l’onore di incontrarlo.”

“Papà ha cresciuto sia me sia Ryan con il mito di Captain America” continuò Tom Riggins, fiero. “E poi… pensa un po’, James? E’ stato proprio Ryan a farcelo incontrare, circa un anno fa.”

Bucky trasalì: le cose si stavano mettendo piuttosto male. Riggins, però, scambiò il suo sbalordimento per interesse e continuò a raccontare con orgoglio.

“Il nostro Ryan lavora da due anni a Washington, fa parte dell’ NCIS, l’Unità Investigativa della Marina. Non appena ne ha avuto l’occasione, ha regalato ai suoi genitori e al nonno una bella visita al Museo Smithsonian… è davvero un ragazzo d’oro, nostro figlio!”

“Che emozione è stata per noi scoprire che Captain America era cresciuto proprio nel nostro quartiere!” aggiunse Maggie, sorridendo.

“Ma una bellissima sorpresa ci attendeva al Museo: Ryan aveva organizzato per noi un incontro con il Capitano in persona… ho creduto mi venisse un colpo!” ridacchiò l’anziano Joe. “Avevo tanto desiderato incontrarlo quando ero un soldatino e quando me lo sono ritrovato davanti… Beh, io ero questo vecchio catorcio che vedi adesso e lui è ancora un bel pezzo di ragazzo, come settant’anni fa!”

Bucky quasi si strozzò col bicchier d’acqua che stava bevendo.

“Tutto bene, James?” chiese premurosa Maggie.

Non andava bene per niente, ma Bucky si sforzò di annuire.

“Il Capitano è stato molto gentile con noi” continuò a raccontare Tom, “sebbene fosse uscito da poco dall’ospedale dopo lo scontro sull’Helicarrier con il terrorista noto come il _Soldato d’Inverno_.”

Ecco. Ora le cose cominciavano davvero a precipitare. Bucky si sforzò di fingere una sovrana indifferenza, ma non era per niente facile.

La famiglia Riggins sembrò non notare il disagio del giovane. Maggie intervenne con voce commossa.

“Pensa, Captain America aveva addirittura scoperto che questo terrorista era in realtà il suo amico d’infanzia, cresciuto anche lui a Brooklyn e creduto morto in guerra… come si chiamava, Tom? Ora mi sfugge…beh, mi tornerà in mente, comunque. In realtà lo avevano rapito e gli avevano fatto cose orribili per farlo diventare un killer, però poi sull’Helicarrier pare avesse ricordato e che fosse stato proprio lui a salvare la vita al Capitano, alla fine. Non è una cosa straziante?”

“E… sarebbe stato Captain America a raccontarvi tutte queste cose?” s’informò Bucky, con aria tetra.

“Ah, no di certo! Lui ci disse solo che era appena uscito dall’ospedale dove l’avevano ricoverato per i fatti accaduti sul Triskelion, ovviamente” precisò Tom. “E spiegò che presto sarebbe partito per un’altra missione e che avevamo fatto appena in tempo a incontrarlo perché non sapeva quanto sarebbe stato via. Tutto il resto ce lo ha detto poi Ryan, compreso il fatto che la missione del Capitano era del tutto personale: andava a cercare il suo amico perduto.”

“Saranno contenti all’ NCIS che vostro figlio divulghi così tranquillamente informazioni che dovrebbero essere top secret” fece caustico Bucky, piuttosto innervosito dalla piega che aveva preso la conversazione.

I Riggins scoppiarono a ridere.

“Ma no, certo che non lo fa!” rispose Maggie. “Questa, però, era una questione personale di Captain America e noi ci sentiamo… come dire… un po’ parte della sua famiglia, ecco.”

“Chissà se poi l’avrà ritrovato” buttò là Tom.

“Beh, immagino che, quando accadrà, Ryan ve lo farà sapere in tempo reale!” mormorò Bucky, sarcastico.

“Qualcosa non va, James?” domandò Maggie, vedendo che il giovane faceva per alzarsi da tavola.

“Va tutto benissimo, grazie” rispose lui. “Sono soltanto stanco e… preferirei andare a dormire, visto che domattina inizieremo a lavorare molto presto.”

“Eh, sì, hai proprio ragione!” esclamò Tom. “Allora buonanotte, ragazzo!”

Bucky uscì dalla stanza più in fretta che poté senza che la sua potesse sembrare una _fuga_. Fece però in tempo a sentire un ultimo commento di Maggie Riggins.

“Che bravo ragazzo, non è vero? Un po’ introverso, ma alla fin fine di buon cuore.”

Due ore dopo, Tom Riggins chiamò il figlio a Washington.

“Ryan? Sì, sono papà. Noi tutti bene, e tu? Ah, sono contento. Senti, sei ancora in contatto con quel miliardario di Manhattan, Tony Stark, non è vero? Lui sa come rintracciare Captain America, ne sono certo. Ecco, dovresti chiamarlo appena possibile e dirgli di informare il Capitano che abbiamo trovato il suo amico, quello che chiamavano il _Soldato d’Inverno_. A proposito, come si chiama? Io e tua madre proprio non siamo riusciti a ricordarcelo… Ah, già! Oh, beh, se te lo raccontassi… sappi solo che stamattina gli ho offerto un lavoro e che proprio in questo momento sta dormendo nella tua stanza! Ma sì, non ti sto prendendo in giro, non scherzerei mai su una cosa tanto importante. Se sono sicuro che sia lui? Beh, il viso è molto simile a quello che vedemmo allo Smithsonian, in più ha un braccio meccanico… sì, lui dice di essere saltato su una mina… ma a chi mai metterebbero un arto così perfetto? E poi ci ha detto di chiamarsi _James Barnes_ … eh, sì, magari pensava che noi non conoscessimo il suo vero nome. Insomma, avverti Stark il prima possibile. Ciao, ci risentiamo presto!”

Tom Riggins riagganciò, soddisfatto. Era felicissimo di poter fare qualcosa per il suo idolo: chissà come sarebbe stato contento Captain America quando avesse saputo che il suo amico era proprio lì, in casa loro!

 

Intanto, Steve era tornato al suo appartamento senza aver concluso nulla. Nessuno aveva riconosciuto la foto che aveva mostrato, ma lui non si sarebbe arreso, sarebbe tornato a Brooklyn il mattino seguente e avrebbe ripreso le ricerche.

Non immaginava nemmeno lontanamente la bella sorpresa che una famiglia sconosciuta stava preparando per lui!

**Fine seconda parte**

 

 

 


	3. Parte terza

**Long way to happy (terza parte)**

Alle sei e mezzo del mattino seguente, Bucky era già in piedi e sistemava le cassette di frutta e verdura appena scaricate dal furgone nel negozio di Tom Riggins. L’uomo guardava il giovane che lavorava abile e veloce e sorrideva tra sé, pregustando la bella sorpresa che avrebbe potuto regalare al suo idolo, Captain America.

“Certo, però, che non si direbbe proprio che quello sia il Soldato d’Inverno” pensava l’uomo tra sé. “Sembra un ragazzo così perbene, educato e generoso… Somiglia molto di più al Bucky Barnes di cui parlavano allo Smithsonian. Chissà quante cose tremende gli hanno fatto per costringerlo a diventare un killer… Meno male che ci siamo noi, Ryan contatterà Stark e lui farà sapere al Capitano che il suo amico si trova qui, a casa nostra. Non vedo l’ora di godermi la scena!”

 

A Manhattan, nel suo appartamento, Steve non era riuscito a dormire e si era girato e rigirato per ore nel letto, aspettando ansiosamente l’alba per poter ripartire alla ricerca del suo Bucky. Erano appena passate le sette quando il suo cellulare vibrò. Il Capitano, infastidito, avrebbe voluto ignorare la chiamata e precipitarsi a Brooklyn, ma poi vide che a chiamarlo era Stark e rispose, sperando con tutto il cuore che l’amico avesse rintracciato Bucky.

“Steve, non sei già partito, vero?”

“Stavo per uscire proprio in questo momento, Tony” disse Rogers. “Hai delle notizie per me?”

“Evidentemente lassù qualcuno ti ama, Capitano” scherzò l’uomo. “Ieri sera mi ha chiamato un agente dell’NCIS, da Washington, un certo Ryan Riggins.”

“Da Washington?” replicò Steve, angosciato al solo pensiero che il suo Bucky potesse essere scappato così lontano.

“Non farti scoppiare una vena, Capitano” disse ridendo Tony. “Tu non ricordi, vero, una certa famiglia Riggins che hai incontrato allo Smithsonian alcuni mesi fa, prima di iniziare la tua ricerca del Soldato d’Inverno?”

“Ho parlato con tante persone che volevano conoscermi… senti, Tony, non ho né tempo né voglia di giocare agli indovinelli” fece, amareggiato, il giovane. “Hai qualcosa da dirmi o vuoi solo prenderti gioco di me?”

“Beh, per questa famiglia Riggins tu sei veramente una leggenda vivente. Questo ragazzo, Ryan, che lavora all’NCIS, è cresciuto nel tuo mito e… pensa un po’ la coincidenza… ieri sera suo padre lo ha chiamato dicendogli che ritiene di avere Barnes in persona ospite a casa sua!”

“E ci voleva tanto a dirmelo? Tony, tu vuoi farmi impazzire! Dove abitano questi Riggins? Vado subito da loro!” esclamò Steve, riprendendo immediatamente tutta la sua vitalità.

“Stanno a Brooklyn, proprio nel tuo vecchio quartiere… non ti eri sbagliato poi di tanto, Rogers” sorrise Stark, poi diede l’indirizzo preciso di casa Riggins all’amico e lo salutò.

_Certo che non mi sbagliavo… sapevo che Bucky poteva essersi rifugiato solo a Brooklyn, il luogo in cui ha vissuto tanti anni felici. Lo conosco bene il mio Bucky…_

Rinfrancato dalle buone notizie, Steve afferrò il giubbotto di pelle e si precipitò a prendere la moto per recarsi il prima possibile dai Riggins… a riprendersi Bucky.

 

Il negozio di frutta e verdura di Tom Riggins aveva aperto da poco quando si presentò un giovane portoricano con l’aria avvilita e lo sguardo rivolto verso terra.

“Oh, chi si rivede!” lo salutò Riggins. “Come va la vita, Pedro?”

“Per favore, non mi prenda in giro, signor Riggins” rispose umilmente il ragazzo. I suoi occhi scurissimi sembravano trattenere a stento le lacrime. “Sono venuto per scusarmi con lei e per chiederle se… se può riprendermi a lavorare qui.”

“Le condizioni non sono cambiate, giovanotto, tu sai che non posso permettermi di pagarti tanto e che, certe volte, non posso pagarti quasi per niente” disse l’uomo.

“Perlomeno avrò un lavoro, però…” mormorò Pedro, mortificato. “Anche una misera paga è meglio di niente.”

“E tutti i tuoi discorsi di due settimane fa? Sembrava che stessi per trovare lavoro in qualche locale alla moda…”

“La prego, signor Riggins, sono stato un idiota e lo so, potrà prendermi in giro quanto vorrà, ma… ma prima posso riavere il mio lavoro?”

“A dire il vero adesso ho un altro ragazzo che lavora per me” replicò l’uomo, nascondendo un sorriso. Sapeva bene, infatti, che il giovane Barnes non sarebbe rimasto a lungo da quelle parti…

Pedro impallidì e non trovò nulla da dire. Chiaramente non si era aspettato una risposta del genere e tutte le sue speranze andavano in frantumi.

Con un tempismo perfetto, quasi avesse atteso quel momento per la sua entrata in scena trionfale, Steve giunse al negozio. Aveva parcheggiato la moto poco distante e si era messo a camminare sul marciapiede, controllando tutti i numeri civici per trovare quello giusto.

“Ma che mi prenda un… lei è il Capitano Rogers!” esclamò Tom Riggins, vedendolo. “Non mi aspettavo… così presto… e proprio lei, in persona… Oh, santo cielo, devo correre subito a chiamare papà e Maggie!”

“Aspetti, non se ne vada, per favore. Lei è il signor Tom Riggins?” chiese Steve.

“Ma certo che sono io… Capitano…” l’uomo appariva improvvisamente imbarazzato e intimidito.

Intanto, il giovane Pedro spostava lo sguardo dall’uno all’altro senza capire un bel niente di quella scena. Quel giovanotto biondo era Captain America in persona, quello che aveva salvato New York circa tre anni prima, insieme agli altri Vendicatori? No, di sicuro stava sognando… Che diavolo ci sarebbe venuto a fare un supereroe come quello in quel quartiere?

“Tony Stark mi ha detto della chiamata di suo figlio Ryan… Bucky è veramente qui?” domandò Steve, con la voce rotta dall’emozione.

“A me ha detto di chiamarsi James” precisò Riggins, col cuore in gola per la gioia. “Comunque sì, è dentro il negozio a sistemare le cassette degli ortaggi. Se vuole andare a parlare con lui… io, intanto, vado a chiamare mia moglie e mio padre… non si ricorda di loro, vero? Siamo tutti suoi grandi ammiratori!”

E, sotto gli occhi allibiti di Pedro e lo sguardo commosso di Steve, Riggins si precipitò verso il suo appartamento, chiamando a gran voce la moglie.

Pedro continuava a fissare il presunto Captain America, senza trovare il coraggio di chiedergli niente.

Steve si avvicinò lentamente all’ingresso del negozio e guardò dentro: era vero, c’era un giovane con i capelli scuri legati in un codino, voltato di spalle, che impilava cassette di verdura e non aveva fatto il minimo caso al piccolo melodramma che si era svolto fuori, totalmente concentrato nel suo compito.

“Bucky?” mormorò, con voce tremante. Era felice di averlo trovato, ma temeva anche che potesse, chissà, scappare di nuovo. In realtà non aveva nemmeno capito bene perché lo avesse fatto…

Il giovane trasalì, la cassetta che teneva in mano sembrò sfuggirgli, ma poi lui la riprese, la sistemò al suo posto e si voltò lentamente.

“Come hai fatto a trovarmi?” chiese, cercando di non mostrare quanto fosse turbato. Gli anni come Soldato d’Inverno gli avevano quantomeno insegnato a restare impassibile di fronte a qualsiasi situazione.

“Ti ho cercato dappertutto… ma potevi essere solo qui, nel nostro vecchio quartiere” rispose Steve, commosso, senza scendere troppo nei dettagli, Non era quello il momento e l’unica cosa che gli interessava era aver ritrovato il suo Bucky. “Mi sei mancato tanto…”

Bucky fissò con attenzione Steve e fu allora che notò il volto pallido e tirato del giovane, i suoi occhi pieni di lacrime trattenute a stento e le occhiaie profonde. Il suo viso esprimeva tutta la sofferenza e la devastazione che lo avevano tormentato in quei due giorni scarsi e il Soldato si sentì stringere il cuore in una morsa dolorosa.

Aveva fatto soffrire un’altra volta Steve, gli aveva fatto del male, lo aveva torturato con la sua fuga senza senso. Perché lo aveva fatto? Ora gli sembrava che non contasse più nulla, il motivo che lo aveva spinto si perdeva di fronte alla consapevolezza di aver _fatto tanto male a Steve, ancora una volta_ … quando Steve era sempre stato dolce e gentile con lui, affettuoso e paziente anche nei giorni in cui non lo riconosceva quasi…  

Bucky restò immobile, impietrito dal peso del senso di colpa che lo schiacciava come un masso.

“Mi dispiace… io… non so…” riuscì appena a dire. “Perdonami, Steve, ti ho fatto del male, ti ho ferito ancora, io… sono una brutta persona!”

Emozionato e felice, il Capitano colmò con pochi passi la distanza che lo separava da Bucky e si precipitò a stringerlo forte tra le braccia.

“Non c’è niente da perdonare, Buck” mormorò, abbracciandolo e accarezzandogli i capelli. “Ora ti ho ritrovato e conta solo questo.”

“Mi dispiace, mi dispiace…” ripeté il giovane, sciogliendosi in lacrime tra le braccia di Steve. “Io non merito niente, non ti merito…”

“E’ vero, sei un cretino, ma a quanto pare io lo sono più di te, perché non ho avuto pace finché non ti ho ritrovato” sdrammatizzò Rogers, sempre tenendosi stretto il suo Bucky. “Ora torniamo a casa?”

“Torniamo a casa” disse piano Bucky, sentendo che, come sempre, tra le braccia di Steve ogni dolore e ogni sensazione negativa scomparivano per restare solo calore e affetto.

Quando si staccarono dall’abbraccio, scoprirono che quattro paia d’occhi li fissavano: Tom Riggins con l’aria soddisfatta e compiaciuta per essere stato l’artefice del ricongiungimento, sua moglie Maggie che singhiozzava commossa proprio come faceva davanti agli sceneggiati pomeridiani, il vecchio Joe Riggins con un’espressione indecifrabile e Pedro totalmente allibito e sperduto.

“Beh, Pedro, credo proprio che riavrai il tuo lavoro” disse ridendo Tom Riggins, rivolto al ragazzo. “James sta per tornare a casa, no?”

“Grazie, signore!” esclamò Pedro, con entusiasmo. Continuava a non capire assolutamente niente di tutto ciò che era successo, ma almeno sapeva che avrebbe riavuto il suo posto!

“Lei sapeva chi ero” fece Bucky, rivolto all’uomo. Era più un’affermazione che una domanda.

“Ragazzo mio, un braccio meccanico come il tuo non lo regalano a un soldato qualsiasi, reduce dall’Iraq! Tra l’altro, mi hai detto il tuo vero nome e poi… beh, noi eravamo stati allo Smithsonian poco meno di un anno fa, te l’ho raccontato. Abbiamo visto diverse immagini e filmati in cui Bucky Barnes compariva poco meno del Capitano…” spiegò Riggins.

Intanto, Riggins padre si era avvicinato ai due giovani e li fissava con attenzione.

“Ho desiderato per tanti anni incontrare Captain America, quando ero un soldatino qualunque” disse. “Lo scorso anno il mio desiderio si è avverato e adesso ho l’onore tanto più inaspettato di stringere la mano al sergente Barnes, l’eroico braccio destro del Capitano!”

Mentre così parlava, allungò la mano verso Bucky. Il giovane, sconcertato e incredulo, gliela strinse. Era una sensazione così strana per lui… quell’uomo aveva combattuto la sua stessa guerra e adesso era _onorato_ di stringergli la mano, lo vedeva come il sergente James Buchanan Barnes e non come il Soldato d’Inverno.

Gli sembrava un sogno…

“Beh, a questo punto dovrete fare una visita allo Smithsonian per spiegare che quei pannelli vanno cambiati” intervenne Tom Riggins. “Bucky Barnes è vivo è vegeto, ha passato una brutta esperienza, ma ora è tornato per combattere al fianco del suo amico di sempre, come ai tempi dell’Howling Commandos, che ne dice lei, Capitano?”

Steve sorrise commosso.

“Era proprio quello che avevamo intenzione di fare, anche se Bucky temeva che non l’avrebbero accolto tanto bene a causa dei suoi anni come Soldato d’Inverno” spiegò.

“Sciocchezze!” ribatté Joe, scandalizzato. “Chi, come me, sa quale eroe sia stato il sergente Barnes negli anni Quaranta, può solo desiderare che il suo nome venga riabilitato il prima possibile. Quello che gli è stato fatto è una vergogna e tutti devono saperlo!”

“Te l’avevo detto, Bucky…” fece Steve, rivolgendosi teneramente all’amico. Poi decise che era arrivato il momento di tornare a casa e salutare quella famiglia che gli aveva restituito il suo Bucky, “Ora dobbiamo davvero andare. Signori Riggins, signora, non so come ringraziarvi per quello che avete fatto per me e per il mio amico…”

“Scherza, Capitano? Per noi è un onore!” esclamò Tom, quasi scioccato dal fatto che _Captain America si sentisse in debito con lui_.

“Un onore e un dovere di cittadini americani!” precisò il vecchio Joe, solenne.

“Sarà il nostro ricordo più bello… e anche Ryan ne sarà fiero” aggiunse Maggie Riggins, asciugandosi gli occhi.

Steve e Bucky strinsero la mano a tutti e uscirono dal negozio, dirigendosi verso la moto che Rogers aveva parcheggiato poco più avanti.

I Riggins erano rimasti immobili a fissare i due giovani che si allontanavano, con l’espressione di chi ha appena avuto un’apparizione celestiale. Fu Pedro a risvegliare tutti quanti dalla loro estasi.

“Allora, signor Riggins, se mi vuole ancora, io sono pronto a lavorare nel suo negozio” disse, in tono pratico. “Quando posso iniziare?”

Tom Riggins si riscosse.

“Anche subito, ragazzo, anche subito” rispose, ritornando a malincuore alle faccende quotidiane.

Ma quel giorno sarebbe rimasto impresso nella memoria dei Riggins per tutta la vita!

 

 

 

 

FINE


End file.
